Daphne Blake
Daphne Blake is a Character in Scooby Doo Daphne played Ashley Spinelli in Recess (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She is TJ's friend. Daphne from A Pup Named Scooby Doo played Nancy Suzi Fish in SunBob ShimmerPants Daphne is one of the gang of bikini bottom Daphne from A Pup Named Scooby Doo played Sunset Shimmer in My Little Kirbys: Puff Balls and Rainbow Rocks She is a heroine. Daphne played Snow White in Daphne White and the Seven Pets She is a princess. Daphne played Tracy in Artemis & Friends Season 10 She is a recurring role. Daphne played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) and Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (VIZ) She is a Sailor Scout. Voice Actors: # Stefanianna Christopherson (1969-1970) - English # Heather North (1970–1986, 1997, 2002–2003) # Kellie Martin (1988-1991) - English # Mary Kay Bergman (1998-2000) - English # Grey DeLisle (2001-present) - English # Sarah Michelle Gellar (Live-Action Films) - English # Kate Melton (Television Live Action Films) - English # Silvia Cabrera - Spanish # Jasmine Laurenti - Italian # Olga Golovanov - Russian # Hadar Shahaf - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Chip-ChipMunk, Where Are You! she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Ash Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Kim Possible. * In Tom Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Serena. * In Tramp Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Ariel. * In Tod Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Melody. * In Alvin Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Simba Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Mira Nova. * In Basil Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Daisy. * In Mickey Mouse, Where Are You! she is played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter. Gallery: Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo, Where Are You Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg|Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Movies Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Show Daphne Blake in Dynomutt Dog Wonder.jpg|Daphne Blake in Dynomutt Dog Wonder Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries.jpg|Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries Daphne Blake in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|Daphne Blake in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo Daphne Blake in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Daphne Blake in Johnny Bravo Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island 2.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Project.jpg|Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Project Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo Abracadabra Doo.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo Abracadabra Doo 2.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo Daphne Blake in Lego Scooby-Doo Haunted Hollywood.jpg|Daphne Blake in Lego Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo!: Shaggy's Showdown Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-505.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-506.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-507.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-508.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-510.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-511.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-512.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-513.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-514.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-526.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-527.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-528.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-531.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-533.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-906.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-922.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-923.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-924.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-955.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-956.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-971.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-972.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1017.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1019.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1020.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1021.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1022.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1023.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1024.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1025.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1026.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1028.jpg Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.25.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.23.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.24.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.18.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.32.17.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.19.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.37.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.40.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.23.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.16.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.35.02.png Aloha-scooby-doo-cast-241714305.jpg Sailor Scouts Daphne and Nani.jpg|Daphne Blake as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Girlfriends Category:Smart Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Tomboys Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360